The mermaid
by Emblandensia
Summary: An afternoon Norrington, Elizabeth and the governor would never forget.


**Disclaim: I own nothing! (sadly)**

**It's my first one-shot so be nice.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Port Royal with a soft breeze sweeping over the land and it's inhabitants and some small birds were shirping happily from the trees. The sky was bright blue with but a few fluffy little white clouds drifting by and the sun was shining as brightly as can be, reflecting beautifully in the waves of the sea.<p>

Governor Swann and his young friend Captain J. Norrington was having tea in the garden among the many exotic flowers and grand trees, listened to the merry giggles of young miss Elizabeth who was playing by the river.

"It's quite peaceful out here, is it not?" said the governor and put another sugarcube into his cup.

"Yes,... quite," Norrington answered, not really listening, he was much more amused by watching Elizabeth. She seemed so innocent and childlike but even now at 14 years of age it was clear that she would grow into a very beautiful lady.

Elizabeth was putting leafs into the river and watching them float like little boats along the stream. It amused her to imagine they were pirate ships carrying barrels of gold and jewels and that she was the godess of the sea creating storms and hurricanes.

She hummed softly to herself and dipped her fingers into the water. Everything seemed to be in a state of total bliss and Elizabeth was only startled when she heard something like a faint whisper join her own voice. It sung quietly to her and it was without a doubt the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard.

The sound seemed to be comming from the river so Elizabeth leaned closer to the surface look closer and what she saw astounded her entirely. Just below her was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. It's upper body was that of a gorgeous woman with light unblemmished skin, deep heavenly blue eyes that seemed to glow through the water and long blond hair in loose waves that traveled to the small of her back. The lower body consisted of a fine fin with green and blue scales, which sparkled in the sunlight.

Elizabeth stared in awe at the creature which simply smiled back up at her.

"A mermaid," she whispered to herself.

"What was that Lizzie?" called the governor and put down his tea.

"There's a mermaid in the river!" Elizabeth answered.

The governor and the captain smiled at her proclamation and made their way over to her. Elizabeth moved over slightly to make room for them and pointed down into the water where she'd seen it.

"I'm afraid I can not see any mermaids Lizzie, it seems you were mistaken. Perhaps the sun has made you a little dizzy?" the governor said.

"It was there!" Elizabeth asserted and fought violently against the tears that now threatened to fall.

Norrington felt bad to behold such a display and decided to humor her. He got down on his knees and on Elizabeths instructions he leaned closer to the surface, but saw nothing but silver reefs and some small colorful fishes swimming about.

"There's nothing there I'm afraid mi-" Norrington was interupted what a womans face suddely appeared just beneath him and he felt hands grab his shoulders as the creature broke the surface and placed it's lips on his. It all happened in less than a second but to James it seemed much longer as the creature ended the kiss and pulled him down into the water with it.

The governor and Elizabeth stood astounded on the shore as Norrington resurfaced seconds later and then looked around in the water to relocate the mermaid.

A soft laughter could be heard at their left and they looked over to see the mermaid sitting on a nearby stone laughing at their amazed looks. It sat there for a couple of seconds with the droplets on it's body glistening in the sharp sun but then it made it's way down into the water. Just before it dived down to disappear for good it turned to the drenched Norrington who, by this time, had made his way up on dry land again, and winked.

Norrington blushed furiously and quickly looked away. The governor was still stunned beyond thinking and simply kept on staring after it.

"Told you there was a mermaid," Elizabeth said pleased with herseld and went back to playing with her 'ships', but this time, she was a mermaid.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Could I have done something differently?**

**All comments are welcome! :)**


End file.
